


Telling Mulder

by Chickenwriter



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenwriter/pseuds/Chickenwriter
Summary: Scully tells Mulder why she is in the hospital.





	

“Mulder…” She smiled, looking up from her hospital bed, watching his eyes widen at the IVs in her arm, “I’m okay!”

He darted over to her bed, talking a mile a minute.

“I was so worried. Skinner said you were here, but he wouldn’t tell me why…”

“Slow down, Mulder. Everything’s fine. I just passed out,” she reached for his hand. He clasped her hand between both of his own.

“Did you forget to eat?”

“No, nothing like that. I was just hot,” she could feel the butterflies in her stomach as he looked at her with concern. This was a look of a man who loved her. This was a look of a man who would do anything for her. “But sit down, I want to talk to you.”

“I don’t understand what happened,” he pulled over a chair, but didn’t sit. Instead he paced with small steps, holding her hand as he moved, “It’s not the cancer again is it?”

“No, Mulder, I…”

“Can I get you anything? A pillow? A snack?” he fussed with her sheets, as if afraid that she may be cold or uncomfortable.

“Mulder…” she slowed as he took a breath to cut her off again.

“Do you want a sip of water?”

“Mulder!” her voice was insistent, but still he didn’t listen, “I’m pregnant.”

“What?” he dropped her hand and backed away involuntarily, the shock of the news seeming to push him away from her side.

“I’m pregnant,” she began to tear up, her happiness threatening to burst from her chest and fill up the room.

He was silent for a moment while contemplating the weight of the news. His eyebrows raised in confusion when he finally spoke.

“How?”

“I don’t know, I can’t figure it out,” she sniffed and wiped a stray tear from her eye. “I have no explanation whatsoever. The doctors must have missed something. It’s real, Mulder.”  

“Scully…I’m so happy for you!” His response was one of pragmatism. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek during an awkward embrace. “Did you get another donor?” His voice carried a hint of sadness that she couldn’t ignore.

“No…” she trailed off, waiting for him to come to the conclusion that she wanted.

“I thought all of my samples were gone,” he was beginning to sound offended – like he had been betrayed. She stifled a groan at his absurd assumption.

“The frozen ones, yes,” she smirked, he cocked his head and looked at her, “This is your baby, Mulder. You can’t think that I was…”

“No! I didn’t…maybe I did. I didn’t want to assume…MY baby?” suddenly his whole demeanor had changed. He was smiling from ear to ear and squeezing Scully’s hand.

“Your baby,” she confirmed, “our baby.”

“Can I?” he reached out toward her belly, wiggling his fingers.

“Sure,” she laughed as he lay his hand flat across her abdomen.

“Hi, baby!” he whispered.  

“It can’t hear you for another 12 weeks,” she continued grinning as he cooed to her stomach.

He pulled back, locking his eyes on Scully and moving in again to kiss her.

His lips were warm as he moved them against hers. She pressed her lips to his more firmly, feeling tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. Her lids fluttered.

She opened her eyes, her lips suddenly cold. The hospital room was empty. The monitors prattled on, the IV in her arm stinging as she rotated to discover that her fear had come true: She was pregnant with Fox Mulder’s child, and she was completely alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, very angsty and not really edited. Just had to get it out of my head.


End file.
